


Chris McClean Victims Support Group

by I_Write_Shit



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Also bc their friendship in TDWT warms my cold dead soul, Are you reading the tags at this point?, Chef is cool doe, Chris McClean is a bitch, Chris McClean's Life doesn't matter, Cody and Heather are friends because I fucking said so, Cody is a SIMP, Gwen gets called a social reject, If you are comment your favorite ship from this show and why its your favorite, Multi, chatfic, cody gets given admin privileges bc i said so, more characters added as they appear, sierra is a stalker, the usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Shit/pseuds/I_Write_Shit
Summary: In "celebration" of the two new seasons of Total Drama coming out (The fool jingled miserably across the floor....) I've created a chatfic.I'm really bad at updating shit on time so like... beware.
Kudos: 8





	Chris McClean Victims Support Group

**Author's Note:**

> Names so far:
> 
> Heather- Queen Bee  
> Sierra- Stalker  
> Cody- Simp  
> Courtney- Princess (Derogatory)  
> Gwen- Social Reject

* * *

_ Welcome to  _ -Unnamed Group Chat Room- _! _

* * *

**ADMIN: Heather** _ has added 17 people to chat- _

**ADMIN: Heather** _ has given admin privileges to  _ **Cody.**

* * *

**Cody:** Hell Yea! Let's go!

**Duncan:** is any1 going to explain why this dweeb has admin privilege

**Courtney:** Maybe if you'd use proper punctuation for once in your life...

**Heather:** Cody’s the only one who won't change the names after I set them

**Cody:** what if I don't like them...?

**Heather:** you won't change them regardless if I just tell you not to

**Cody:** you're right but fuck you

**Sierra:** CODYKINS don't use that type of language!

**Cody:** you put her in the chat-

* * *

**ADMIN: Heather** _ has changed chat  _ **_+1 name tag(s)_ **

* * *

**Stalker:** Hey! I don't stalk my Codykins! I have as much of a right to talk to him all the time and know where he is as anyone else!

**Heather** : Ignoring all of- THAT...- yikes. like seriously sierra omfg yikes, I gotta do something.

* * *

**ADMIN: Heather** _ has changed chat  _ **_+17 name tag(s)_ **

* * *

**Simp:** wow, thanks bestie

**Queen Bee:** no prob, loser! 

**Simp:** I gotta do something too since all of your gc names suck ass

* * *

**ADMIN: ‘Simp’** _ has changed Groupchat Name. Welcome to  _ -Chris McClean Victims Support Group-

* * *

**Social Reject:** Ouchie ouch ouch too accurate too accurate

**Social Reject:** “Social Reject”? Really Heather?

**Queen Bee:** What? I’m keeping with the times :D

**Social Reject:** If you give a bitch a groupchat, she'll want to change the names

 **Princess (Derogatory):** omg I used to love the If You Give a Mouse a Cookie book as a kid!

 **Simp:** Heather can I please laugh at that omg-

 **Queen Bee:** No! laugh and admin privileges are revoked

 **Simp:** the fool jingled miserably across the floor :(


End file.
